Pieces Of My Heart
by AJeff
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Daniel and Betty. Just a ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Daniel Meade or Betty Suarez**

Daniel arrived at the office early precisely at six in the morning before anyone else. He needed to do a couple of things before Betty reported to work. Yes, she was his assistant, at his beck and call, but, this project was an out of the ordinary task he couldn't have possibly asked her for help. He made sure his presentation for that day would be just perfect. After all, he was capable of doing everything himself before Betty came into his life. Right? Well, he wasn't quite sure of that, but, at times, though, he pondered how could he have ever gotten through each day before her existence.

Sitting back in his chair, he drummed his fingers on his desk nervously. He got up and paced the floor back and forth, then sat down again. It would be another half an hour before the staff would be arriving hurriedly to their assigned post. From his office, he could clearly see Betty's empty chair. Yet, images of her flashed through his mind. Her perkiness in the very beginning annoyed him and wondered if all that smiling ever caused her mouth to hurt. She was unlike any other assistant he's had. Sleeping with them was a prerequisite to their job. As the days, weeks, and months past, Betty had begun to grow on him, to a point that she now occupied his thoughts. She was not only his assistant, but, now considered her much more than that.

Daniel does not recall when thoughts of her had begun to enter his head. It wasn't planned. His list of to do's for the day would have never included loving Betty Suarez. It just happened. Even if wanted to, he couldn't stop loving her, for his heart had a mind of its own.

He caught sight of Betty at a distance as she walked quickly stopping at first at the entrance of his room.

"Morning, Daniel," smiling cheerfully, she waved at him. He returned the gesture.

Turning towards her desk, she gasped at the centerpiece. A beautiful arrangement of red roses decorated her desk. She bent down, closed her eyes and sniffed her flowers. All the while Daniel watched her as he stood in his doorway.

"Someone sure loves you," he said softly.

"Huh? Oh, Daniel, who could it be from?" Her chocolate browns gleamed with delight. "It's beautiful. No one's every sent me roses before."

"That's surprising," he said in a low-toned voice. "Well, today's Valentine's Day."

She looked for a card, but, there was none. "Daniel, did you see who brought this in?"

"No."

"Who could it be from?" Again, she asked and sniffed the roses.

Approaching her, bravely he spoke. "You ever thought it would be from me?"

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Really, who could possibly have sent me this beautiful arrangement?"

Heartbroken, he stepped back and shrugged. "Maybe it's what's his face...the one that moved away."

"I know it's not him."

"How about that other guy, you know, the one who works in..."

"Well, definitely not him. His ex-girlfriend's in town."

"Then maybe it's someone you need to take a good look at around you. Someone you never thought might have strong feelings for you."

"Daniel, look!" Holding up a tiny gift box wrapped in shiny red paper, Betty clutched it excitedly and held it close to her heart. "I almost missed this one, sitting atop my keyboard."

In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman he's ever known. He was so sure she could have heard his rapid heartbeat as it pounded loudly. He laid his hand on his chest as if holding on to his heart.

"Gifts were meant to be opened. Open it, Betty." He smiled, having the courage at that very moment to expose her secret admirer.

"Oh, Daniel!" Inside the box were two candied hearts which read, "Kiss Me" and "Be Mine". She held it delicately on the palm of her hand.

"It's pieces of someone's heart." As his face moved in closely to hers, she giggled. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone?"

"No," he said abruptly. "I didn't see anyone lurking around." Daniel glanced at his wristwatch. "Look Betty, we do have to work today, Valentine's day or not. So, I suggest we do just that.

"Okay!" She answered perkily.

His shoulders drooped and he walked slowly into his office. For now, his love for her will always be his own little secret. He'll surely remember this day of him as being the "Saddest Little Valentine."

**The End**


End file.
